harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
First year
A first year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is new to Hogwarts and in their first year of magical education. Those who receive their Hogwarts letter at age eleven are permitted to attend. Starting Hogwarts Travelling to Hogwarts on boats, to reach Hogwarts]] First years are typically eleven to twelve years of age, and begin the year by boarding the Hogwarts Express at exactly 11 a.m. on 1 September, from King's Cross Station on which they travel to Hogwarts. If they live in Hogsmeade, they do not need to catch the train. From there, first year students are accompanied by the Keeper of Keys and Grounds (or another suitable teacher if they are absent), along a shady path that leads to a fleet of small boats, which sail themselves across the Black Lake before arriving at a small landing stage near the base of Hogwarts Castle; they then await their turn to be Sorted into their houses. A teacher takes them to a small room where they await the Sorting ceremony. Older students ride up to the castle in carriages pulled by Thestrals. The Start-of-Term Feast Just before the Start-of-Term Feast begins, new students are Sorted into one of four houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin) by the Sorting Hat. The Hat analyses each student's mind, looking for specific characteristics that it uses to decide where to put each student. After the sorting, the Headmaster says a few words and the feast begins. After the feast, the headmaster says a few more words; if he or she is feeling particularly festive, they will direct the students as they sing the school song, such as the year Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. Dumbledore used his wand as a conductor's baton, conjuring a ribbon that floated in the air, forming the words for the students to sing along with, each singing to the tune of their choice. Not all Professors are overfond of the song, but, Albus Dumbledore, the wise and odd man he was, conducted the singing with gusto and even teared up in the end: During the first year Classes teaching Potions to a first-year class]] First year students must take: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology, classes that are mandatory throughout their first five years of magical education. First years, and only first years, are required to take flying, where they learn the basic commands to give to their broomstick, as well as basic tricks and tips for riding. As most of the first years have probably never flown before arriving at Hogwarts school. In Astronomy, students observe the sky with their telescopes, learning the names and movements of the stars, planets and their moon(s). Charms students learn the Levitation Charm, the Softening Charm, the Fire-Making Spell, and, as the exam requires them to make a pineapple dance across a desk, presumably the dancing charm. Defence Against the Dark Arts classes teach the Curse of the Bogies, the Knockback Jinx, and different ways to treat werewolf bites. Herbology students study various plants and fungi, such as Dittany and Devil's Snare. In History of Magic, students learn the names and dates of various famous events and people, including Emeric the Evil, Uric the Oddball, the Warlock's Convention of 1709, the inventor of the self-stirring cauldron, various goblin rebellions, and the uprise of Elfric the Eager. Transfiguration students must take complex notes before learning the spell to turn a match into a needle, the mouse into snuffbox spell, and the Switching Spell. Lastly, potions students learn the Cure for Boils potion, and the Forgetfulness Potion. Timetable First year Gryffindor :Notes: *Breaks are used to get from one class to the other *The second timetable was made from combing through the first book. *Herbology was held three times a week. -"Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology ..." At least one Herbology class is held in the first morning period. - "Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. ... Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it. ... Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break." *There is at least one Defence Against the Dark Arts class in the morning. - "The next morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites ..." *Astronomy classes are held on Wednesdays at midnight. - "They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets." *Potions is held only once a week, - "Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry." a double class on Friday morning, together with the Slytherins. - "Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. ... "What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. "Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron." *A Charms class was held on Hallowe'en morning, - "On Hallowe'en morning ... Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly ..." a Thursday. This class was held on the first morning period. - "Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon". *Transfiguration takes place on Thursday, - "Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. ... "Wish McGonagall favoured us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before."'' and since the first morning period is Charms and the afternoon is Flying, it has to fall in the second morning period. *Flying lessons (joint class with Slytherin) take place on Thursdays - "''Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together." at 3:30 pm. - "At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson." *It is unknown when History of Magic classes take place. First year restrictions First years cannot go to Hogsmeade with the students in the third year or above, and are not permitted to have their own broomstick inside the school grounds or join the Quidditch team, an exception being Harry Potter, who was given a Nimbus 2000 in his first year and that same year, joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They are further forbidden from taking Divination, Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy until third year, and Apparition and Alchemy until sixth year. Required textbooks Potions Book.png|''Magical Drafts and Potions'' Book of Spells 1.png|''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'' The-dark-forces-a-guide-to-self-protection-pottermore.png|''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' One-thousand-magical-herbs-and-fungi-pottermore.png|''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' A history of magic-pottermore.png|''A History of Magic'' A-beginners-guide-to-transfiguration-pottermore.png|''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'' Magical-theory-lrg.png|''Magical Theory''|link=http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Theory Fantastic-beasts-and-where-to-find-them-pottermore.png| |link=http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them Behind the scenes *According to the timetable featured in , the timetable for a first year Gryffindor is as follows: Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references pt-br:Primeiro ano ru:Первый курс